Cherry Pop Princess
by Slytherin Prince
Summary: Haruno Sakura had it all: Looks, wealth, intelligence, & FAME. The only problem? She was a tomboy & a manhater. It's JS prom night, what would she do when she was forced to wear a dress? [SasuSaku] [COMPLETE!]
1. Shocking News

**Title:** Cherry Pop Princess

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. Rated T.

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura had it all: Looks, wealth, intelligence, & FAME. The only problem? She was a tomboy & a man-hater. It's JS prom night, what would she do when she was forced to wear a dress? SasuSaku

-

-

-

Haruno Sakura had a perfect life any girl would ever wish for. Or rather, the tomboy ones. She had the looks and the wealth. She was the daughter of the CEO of HIT(Haruno International Transportation) and they were one of the prestigious clan of Konoha. Not that she was bragging but she also had the intelligence almost every student dreamt about.

She got almost perfect scores from their test even without studying, so what more if she had studied? And most importantly, she was friends with Uchiha Sasuke.

Yeah, he was her childhood crush.

And he was the only reason why she had despised all men, except from few chosen ones. Like her daddy, she would never hate her dad. And also Naruto, as annoying as he could be, he was still her best friend for, approximating, 10 years? She would never have the guts hate him.

Hyuuga Neji also was not included on her hate list because he used to be very responsible student. Sakura just loved to be his partner when they had hard and challenging projects.

And also Rock Lee. The first time she met him, she felt like 'what was wrong with the eyebrows? Is that real?' and went into curious mode.

Sakura almost had a sensitivity attack when it wiggled at her! The eyebrows! Sakura was just eleven years old at that time and it scarred her to death.

She had never openly stared at his eyebrows ever again. But if she disregarded that part, she could say he was OK with her.

Who else?

Ahh, Uchiha Sasuke. He was her ultimate boy crush. At least the first and last one, or so she thought. He should be proud! He did ignore her when she was still in elementary level.

The nerve of that boy.

He was her rookie that was why she strived to be next to him in the class standing. But no matter how she tried, she could never over win him in rankings. She could still remember when he glared at her and said that hurtful things at her.

From then on, Haruno Sakura had changed into a prince.

From a princess to a handsome prince.

Ehem.

Many had been surprised but people soon accepted her change and warmed to her once again.

Sakura did not mind now what Sasuke had done to her and she had forgiven him. Being friends with Sasuke had bonus too, she got to see girls always.

It was not that she wanted them to be her girlfriend or anything. It was just fun to smirk at them and show off her arrogance. It felt nice, because those were the girls who used to bully Sakura when she was still a baby.

Correction, _baby_ princess.

Nah, she would never ever dream to have a girlfriend! Never! Her father would kill her!

It's just that...

If it was the only way she could stay close to _him_...

Then Sakura would do it, no matter what cost.

-

-

-

"Sakura-chan!" Haruno Sakura halted her steps and she frowned, wondering who was calling her name. She looked back and saw Naruto running towards her at his full speed. For a minute, she actually thought that he would run at her.

"What?" She said, arrogantly reaching up for her hair and feeling the black rubber band before she put down her hand. That gesture always gave off superiority and arrogance to whoever saw it. And she was so happy because of it.

When she was still a kid(Sasuke-kun days), she would always wear her hair down. But now, she totally despised ribbons. She did not know but by the mere color and texture of it, it made her want to scream and strangle somebody.

_Ugh._

It always brought the memories of her unwanted childhood.

So now, she wore her hair in a high pony tail style. She did not really go to the salon; she hated the girls there with pure malice. She raised her left eyebrow at Naruto as she keenly noticed the entrance gate of Konoha High School.

"The end of the year was nearing. Do you think you could make it to the top?" Naruto suddenly asked. He really looked like tired because of all that running he did. Not that they were going to be late or anything.

Sakura knew what he was talking about. It was the position of the valedictorian. There were four people that were competing for that title.

Big Potential #1: Haruno Sakura.

Big Potential #2: Hyuuga Neji.

Big Potential #3: Nara Shikamaru.

Big Potential #4: Uchiha Sasuke.

They were the four of the most looked up student in Konoha. Not only because of looks, but also because of intelligence.

She shrugged as if waving off the question away. Sakura usually did not care who ended up being the winner. She just wanted to graduate then go to college where maybe she could finally move on with her long time crush none curable syndrome.

Naruto pouted at her as they walked up to the guard. They swapped their ID in the ID reader and went inside the campus. She without delay went into the second floor. Sakura waved bye to Naruto because his room was on the third floor.

Now, she knew that she was not late so, Sakura did not run on her way. She could already hear the loud chattering of her classmates as she neared the door. She opened the door and went inside silently. Some of the students waved at her and she smirked back at them.

They seemed not to be offended but she shrugged it off instead.

Sakura went to her usual chair and plopped her bag on the floor. She took notice of Sasuke once she had her bearings done. She noticed that he was in to his mysterious mode once again.

Sakura raised her eye brow at his status. "Oi, Sasuke. Got a problem?"

He gave her a look which said back off but she ignored it. Sakura was prettily used by it now. It did not affect her anymore.

"Tsk. Tsk. You seriously got some major problem, Sasuke? Fan girls?" She teased, fully knowing how his morning routine was done. He would be thundered by many fan girls through mail, calls and letters.

Sakura knew his patience was slowly thinning but she did not care. It was fun making fun of him.

He was about to reply when the door was burst open and their adviser entered. He had this white spiky hair and he had this weird covering on his face.

It did not add to the mysterious effect, Sakura concluded.

He was always late and it was annoying her to no end. If there was anything she hated, it was making her wait for so long.

It was a good thing she walked slowly this morning.

Kakashi-sensei had this little green book and he was reading it in front of the class. But that was not what had caught Sakura's attention; it was the dozen of papers piled in a row and Kakashi-sensei distributed it to the class.

She was so curious and excited as well about the paper.

What was with the paper? Was it a surprise quiz? She loved surprised quizzes because she was always surprised by the results of it.

When she got a hold of the paper, her smile vanished and she almost dropped the said paper in shock.

Then, she did the thing she hated to do the most.

She, Haruno Sakura, let out a girlish shriek.

-

-

-

Haruno Sakura did take the news seriously. And, to think that, she got actually excited about it before. _Ugh_. She should have known. Last year, she had escaped it because it was not required. But now they were already graduating students, they need to attend the party in able to get the clearance.

But that was so unfair!

If there was something she hated when it comes to occasion, it was party.

And JS prom night was included in that category. She was blabbering on how the school got to force students who were not willing for the past 10 minutes.

Naruto could only nod because he also did not want to attend the JS.

Sakura knew that he did not want to waste his money on the tuxedo he would be wearing on that day to come.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" She hit the table with the palm of her hands and she glared at his unresponsiveness. He glared back at her because some of the rice from his bento went out of it.

She snarled at him arrogantly.

"I don't like it either." Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

Sakura discerned that Sasuke-kun was hurting too.

"Shit. I am going to tell father." She said swiftly as all the hopes ran out of her head.

Her father was going to be her last resort.

-

-

-

"But Dad! I don't wanna go to that dim-witted party! Dad! Help! Do something!" Sakura let out the whiniest voice she could muster. She knew her dad loved her so much that he would sacrifice their company just to make Sakura happy but she knew, deep inside her, he would oppose.

"Sakura, you know I love to see you in dress." There was a gentle sound in his voice as he patted her on the head. They were presently at his office and she went there just to harass him.

"But Daddy! I don't like wearing a dress!" Sakura gave him the most puppy dog eyes she could gave out. Her Father was her last resort, she thought desperately.

_Please say yes, please say yes, Come on please say yes--_

"I always see your mother in you, Sakura." She could see the unshed ears slowly filling her father's eyes and she felt guilty. Her mother had died because of brain cancer and they could do nothing about it.

Sakura sulked for a while and sighed. "I am sorry father. Don't worry I would attend this party wearing a white dress or whatever color just for you." She looked at him and realized that her decision was worth it.

"It is deal then." Happiness was shown in her father's eyes and she was happy too.

Maybe going back from being a princess was not bad, eh?

Even for a day only.

-

-

-

What will happen next chapter?

--She was seriously regretting what she had said to father last night.-- "_So, Sasuke_..." She started and Sakura smiled more as he deepened his scowl on his face.-- "_Your fan girls are attacking again, right_?"-- Sasuke snorted, annoyed at her. "_So what? Jealous_?"-- "_Why should I_?"-- "_Got no date, Sakura_?"-- If she did not have any date, then they could solve their problem very easily.--

-

-

-

AN: Thank you so much for reading my story! Keep in mind that reviews were greatly appreciated!

So, review:D

Ugh, did I say that reviews made me happy? Hehehehe.

Review!


	2. Prom Night

**Title:** Cherry Pop Princess

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. Rated T.

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura had it all: Looks, wealth, intelligence, & FAME. The only problem? She was a tomboy & a man-hater. It's JS prom night, what would she do when she was forced to wear a dress? SasuSaku

-

-

-

She was seriously regretting what she had said to father last night. Sakura did not know but she was feeling the dread that day might bring to her. She might loss Sasuke in the process too. That was unacceptable and that thought made her want to stay all day at the comforts of her bed.

She was not really particularly happy about this. Those girly girl babies were the only ones happy, and she also included their partners. Why should that idiotic ball required for the clearance?

**UGH! **

How she hated it.

She grudgingly went down the stairs and departed straight to the dining room. Sakura met her father there and, to her annoyance, he was smiling happily at her. She sat on her chair grouchily.

"Coffee?" He offered her and she sat down across him. There were two maids at his either side and they were smiling cheerfully. It only made her grumpy mood grouchier.

She glared at them but they ignored her and continued to smile.

Sakura shook her head at father. "I don't like one, Dad. Look, Dad, I want to back-out of our deal already." She said sadly and pouted at him, hoping that he would be swayed by pity and her pout.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I want to see you in a dress. It was so long ago since I saw you in a dress." Her father had this big teary eyes and she could not help but mope more. Sakura knew her father would not agree!

Dammit!

Now, what would she do? Her father was her last resort already.

She sighed and dropped her shoulders slightly. Oh, Sakura could already feel the shame and humiliation she would feel on that day. She wanted it over now.

-

-

-

Sakura grudgingly went to their usual table in the canteen and sat next to Naruto. She knew what she looked like. She looked like shit. Not that Sakura care anyway, Naruto and Sasuke looked like shit also.

Well, Sasuke-kun looked good but he had this eye bags visible and he had been snappier at people. Naruto looked like he had no sleep at all and was currently sleeping now.

Hmm, she wondered why Sasuke looked like that.

She should ask away already. Sakura waited a little and she started to play with her pasta. She looked at him and, for the first time, noticed his deep frown.

She did not know but it brought happiness to her. When did that happen? It was weird.

It always happened because she did not find his expression scary. Not anymore, she concluded. The first thing that walked off up into her mind was he was acting like a spoiled baby that did not get what he wanted.

And to her keen observation, she noticed that he also had this cute not so visible glower upon his lips.

Oh, he was so cute!

She flashed him a wit smile and teased him. He narrowed his eyes at her because he knew she would say something that was not good.

Something annoying.

"So, Sasuke..." She started and Sakura smiled more as he deepened his scowl on his face.

"What?" He snapped at her. Sakura was now so sure that something happened to Sasuke-kun that made him act like this. She just needed to find the right buttons and push it.

What was the most annoying thing for Sasuke?

First was his brother. Yes, he did have a brother. A cutie one at that. She remembered telling that to Sasuke and he did not talked to her for the whole week. He broke her heart just because Sakura told him the truth!

That cute idiot!

Maybe his brother was not the reason since Itachi was outside the country for some business meeting.

So, what was the second most annoying thing for Sasuke?

Her eyes brightened as the real reason hit her. He was annoyed because of his fan girls! Oh, yes. Why had not she thought of that earlier?

Sakura continued to smile at Sasuke and continued, "Your fan girls are attacking again, right?" She discerned that she was annoying in Sasuke's point of view and it took all her will power not to burst in evil laughter as his face stiffened.

Sasuke snorted, annoyed at her. "So what? Jealous?"

Without real reason, she was suddenly offended by his words. It was like he hit this very sensitive part of her heart and it made her want to blubber. She at once defended herself.

Sakura frowned and glared at him and said, "Why should I?" She even snarled at him for extra effect. She was a great actress and he knew it too. He just shrugged shoulders and let the matter drop.

-

-

-

He was too angry at his fan girls. What they were doing to him was enough already! Fan mails and calls were driving him nuts by now.

But stalking him for them to get him say "yes" to them?

Never. That was enough. Sasuke just wanted to have that darn day over and finally had his life in piece.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. She did not look much better than he. She looked like shit too.

Sasuke smirked at her. Sakura had a big problem too. "I knew you had a big problem." Sakura was currently eating her pasta in quiet mode and looked up at him in surprise when he talked.

Uchiha Sasuke looked at her appearance.

She still had her hair in a high ponytail and she still wore that baggy black pant she loved to wear. And she was wearing her favorite white loose t-shirt. Sakura had this violet big bag under her eyes and she did not look like she had slept a wink.

Something's bothering her. Maybe the same problem as his?

Sasuke smirked and watched her frown at him. "Got no date, Sakura?"

In response, she glared at him hard. Sasuke did not feel the effect of it and he continued to stare at her. If she did not have any date, then they could solve their problem very easily.

-

-

-

"So what if I don't have? Got problem with that?" Sakura replied and she lifted her chin arrogantly at him. She narrowed her eyes in the process. He was trying her patience, really.

He had raised his eyebrows at her and that got Sakura annoyed. And she was supposed to be the one annoying!

"Well, Sasuke, I glad you're having fun at my misery." She dryly, glaring daggers at him. It was good Naruto was sleeping or else he would join their childish banter.

Sakura was also sure that they would once again awaken the interest of the students around them.

"Sakura, I don't have a date." He said seriously at her. He had this little frown on his calm face and Sakura was once again amazed by his talent of changing moods.

Only Uchihas could do that.

"And so?" The pink haired girl retorted at him as she felt the annoyance slowly soak up unto her. Grr, he was really enjoying this!

"We can be partners." She was not expecting that but as the saying said it, expect the unexpected.

Uchiha Sasuke could be much unexpected at times.

But no, she still had to resist him. Sakura was not that little girl that would jump at the mere thought of him.

She frowned at him instead. "Why could not you just pick on one of your fans?" Sakura reasoned. She just wanted him to tell her his real reason.

"Look, Sakura. I want some one I know." He replied as he frowned down at his empty plate as he rested his hands on his entwined hands. He seemed to be thinking deep about something.

She thought for a moment. What would she reply to that? Why would not she just give in to her hidden desires?

If Sakura rejected him, she would most probably go to JS prom lonely and dateless. And even though Naruto had this huge crush on her long ago, she knew that Hinata would be the one Naruto would ask. And she was most convinced that any other male being that knew her would not dare to ask her to the Prom.

Also, Sakura would not lower herself to ask someone she did not know closely to go out to the prom.

Sakura finally decided and she sighed.

"Fine."

His reaction to her was his smirk.

Grrr... Arrogant!!!

Haruno Sakura was starting to think that she should take back her words.

-

-

-

"Shit." That was what she said when she saw her dress and her shoes. It was a dress from her late mother and her father said that Sakura should not waste her energy to go to the mall when she had something beautiful waiting for her.

She did not know that this kind of dress was what he thought was beautiful.

It was simply hideous. The mere color and texture of the dress brought her stress. She sat unwillingly on her bed and snatched her favorite pillow. It was the very last gift her mother had given to her because she knew Sakura loved pillows the most.

She gave the gown a dreadful look then covered her face with the pillow.

She once again screamed like a girl and let out all her frustrations on the pillow.

There was no way she could buy for another dress now. It was already ten o'clock in the evening and she was positive that the malls were closed by now.

Sakura guessed she had no choice at all. Tomorrow would be her humiliation day.

The day her classmates would see her again in a dress after a very long time.

And knowing her father, she knew that he still had some catch waiting by his sleeves.

-

-

-

"Daddy, I don't like you at the moment." Sakura muttered dryly through her cellular phone as irritation crept up into her. The hair dressers were ruining her hair, dammit! She woke up late as usual this morning and to her great surprise, there was a salon magically appeared at their living room.

The salon was complete, with the machines and the staff. They had this seat with a bit bowl included with it, the one she usually saw on the television. They also had different style of brushes she did not know existed piled up in a row. And several kinds of things Sakura did now know or care of.

But she recognized that she would not complain because she knew her father had wasted enough fortune just to see her daughter in a dress with all her weapons armed.

But nonetheless, she was not happy with the development.

"Hey, that hurt!" She glared at the girl hairdresser for pulling too hard on her hair and sulked on her chair more. She knew she was being such a baby but Sakura could not help it!

They were making her a girl once again and she did not like the idea of it.

It made a very nauseating picture.

"Be good, baby. Make sure you had a lot of pictures. Bye." Her father ended the call instantly before she had the chance to reply. She did not even saw him for their usual breakfast.

Sakura had this distressing suspicion that he made sure that he had left the house before she wake up.

She sometimes wondered if her attitude of being sly came from her father. "You better make me beautiful, or _else_." She finally surrendered to the girl.

-

-

-

"That freaking hurts!" Sakura screamed when she saw blood rushing out of her toe nails. Sakura glared hard on the woman next to her feet.

Was it really required to have a pedicure? Not like those fellow students would look at her feet, right?

She did not really see the sense in it and it her baby toenails were hurting like no tomorrow.

"That's natural, Ms. Sakura."

"Don't call me miss."

-

-

-

She always knew there was a reason why she hated salons with passion. Sakura did not even realized it but it was almost two in the afternoon because she was busy scowling at the salon people!

At exactly three thirty, Sasuke-kun would be at her door and she did not even had her dress up.

Sakura panicked and she without delay said to the staff. "Could I just jump to my dress then have this over?" She said to the girl with wide eyes.

Even though she was not happy, she was not disappointed either. They really made her look like a princess. Even Sakura, she did not know how to react when she saw her appearance.

Was that really her, Sakura remembered asking herself at that time.

It was like she was some kind of celebrity with perfect hair and perfect face. She sighed as she glanced at the make-up artist. "Just wait a little while, dear." The make-up artist said to me as she continued to brush Sakura's face. She did not know what she was doing but it better be good, or she would hunt her down to her salon.

Sakura sighed again loudly and glanced at the wall clock without moving her head. Fifteen minutes had passed, and she still wore her bath robe.

They'd better hurry.

-

-

-

Sasuke was not a patient man and almost every body that knew him knew that. So, why was Sakura making him wait like this? It was hard enough that he stood outside their front door in his expensive and very hot (literally) tuxedo. It was not a very fondling memory.

He was waiting for already ten minutes and still no Sakura.

Why did not the maids let him in so at least he could sit?

And why did Sakura took that long to wear her dress? If he had known her correctly, she would just wake up and then wear her dress. Then presto, she would go down her room and do her normal routine.

Irritated at Sakura and her maids, Sasuke rang the doorbell again impatiently. He heard rushing of things inside and he finally heard the lock clicked.

Sasuke was about to snap at the person but the current view made the words stuck in his throat.

There, by the door, stood a very feminine and beautiful Haruno Sakura. She had let down her hair and it was more shiny than natural.

She also had minimal make-up to bring out her features. Sakura wore a sleeveless dress that looked like an inch past her knee and in color pink.

"Hi, Sasuke. Sorry, I'm late." Sakura said to him and he continued to look at her.

Sasuke was not used in seeing her like this.

Maybe they would still have a chance? He really liked Sakura since their elementary days. Her boyish attitudes and incredibly high grades caught his attention. And she did not profess him that she loved him anymore.

When he realized his feelings for her, he did not know if he should be happy or sad that Sakura did not see him as her crush any longer.

Then a thought made him frown. If he found Sakura beautiful, then many boys at their school would also.

Sasuke needed to keep her for himself only.

He turned around and left her.

-

-

-

Sakura knew Sasuke was an impatient man. So even without money in her pouch, she hurried to get out of her room and opened the door immediately. She did not recognize that she could walk in these two inches high heels. It was making her feet hurt and she felt like she did not have enough sense of balance.

When she saw Sasuke, she suddenly felt like dying.

He was _so_ damn hot! He was sending her this glare but she couldn't care less.

"Hi, Sasuke. Sorry, I'm late." Sakura said out of nervousness. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her up! This had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life.

He looked at Sakura with his blank face and she felt very nervous at the situation. How could Sakura not be? The love of her life was looking at her in her princess form! What if he did not want to see this form again?

What would she do if he avoided her after the prom?

When he did not say anything to her, Sakura felt disappointed. Hey, at least she said something to him. A nice greeting would be sufficient to ease her nervousness!

Then, he frowned. That jerk had the nerve to frown at her. Sakura wondered what his thoughts were right now. She was really dying.

She could not wait until the night was over. He turned around and left her looking at his back.

Sakura stomped her feet heatedly then followed him with a moping attitude.

So, what if he did not complemented her looks? So what if he did not even say hello?

Well, his attention damn well mattered to her.

It hurt.

-

-

-

The drive to the school campus was not long for Sakura's house was not that far from it. Sakura did not comment and kept on looking out of the window.

Sasuke was the driver. There was this tense silence between them and Sakura did not look even once at Sasuke.

Neither did Sasuke.

-

-

-

Sakura sighed as she soothed her left foot with her fingers. It was really not easy to wear her high heels shoes. Yeah, her heels were small compared to Ino's but she did not usually wear heels in the first place.

She wore rubber shoes all the time.

Sakura was kind of disappointed since though she had dressed up and all that, she was still stuck in her chair for almost two hours now. And yes, she got Sasuke to share her misery with.

He had declined all the annoying girls that went to him. Her Inner self almost got into ballistic mode when Sakura saw one of the girls touched his hand in a flirtatious way. It was a good thing Sasuke swatted it away before her germs infected her Sasuke-kun.

Ok, back to the matter at hand. She still did not know what was wrong with her face or dress. She got plenty of complements as a matter of fact and all of them were pretty flattering on her part. But what confused her was every time they(the boys she usually hates) would go near her and ask her for a dance, they would widen their eyes then they would look like a scarred kitten.

Then she would frown at them and turn to where their eyes landed only to see Sasuke. Nothing was wrong with Sasuke, he was into his moods once again.

He did not even ask her for a dance once, so basically he was on his character alright.

It was confusing and irritating her as well. It was not so good to say at least.

Argh, dammit.

Why would not someone ask her for a dance? Even for once? She glanced at Sasuke and thought that he was surely enjoying his iced tea moments.

She glanced at her iced tea and found it unappetizing. Sasuke did not even order for stronger drinks! He ordered kind, forgiving and the most baby type of drinks.

Sakura once again sighed and watched the dancing partners on the center with jealous eyes. She saw Naruto and Hinata dancing and she could say that Hinata was blushing hard at that moment even though it was dark.

There were several dancers that she knew and some that she did not.

The end of the prom was nearing and her feet were starting to get numb because of long hours of sitting. The song ended and the Emcee announced that the whole student body should dance for the last dance.

She glanced at Sasuke and saw that he was staring at her hard. His stare made her heart beat so fast and somehow she managed to smile at him brightly. At last, she would finally dance with Sasuke.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her and stood up. He grabbed her hand led her to the center. His hands that hold hers was warm and it made her feel so good.

It could feel her face burn up in giddiness.

They arrived at the center and faced each other. Sakura needed to look up a bit just to see his eyes.

Sasuke was really tall compared to her. Sakura did notice that the whole student body had left their stools and went over the center. They waited a little while and the emcee finally played the last song.

The last song was sweet and slow mellow.

Sasuke placed his right arm on the small of her back while his other hand hold her hand. With her unoccupied hand, she placed it on his shoulder.

She was very happy and this was the first time she _really_ appreciated her gender.

She was already having doubts into ever transforming into her prince mode once again. She would never forget this day. This day would hold a special place for in her heart... just like Sasuke.

Sasuke hold a special place in her heart. And she never wanted this dance to end.

Sakura did not even notice how her feet hurt because of the new texture of her shoes. Sooner than she had anticipated, the song ended.

The dim lights were slowly starting to lighten and Sakura pouted in disappointment. She looked around as she observed everybody.

Sakura suddenly felt shy under Sasuke's stare and she decided to look around instead.

"Sakura." he called me softly.

And unwillingly, she turned her attention to him once again.

"Yes?" Sakura looked into his wonderful dark eyes and smiled. Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed the corner of her lips.

Then he left her with her mouth gaping and staring at his place.

Did he just _kissed_ her?

... and did he just ran away?

That idiot!

She scanned the room and Sakura immediately spotted Sasuke grabbed her purse on their table and waited for her. She sprinted towards him and grabbed his hand.

Sakura smiled gratefully at him.

He looked down at her and smirked, his hand entwining with her hand.

"I thought you would run away from me and hide into your house." Sakura said as they walked towards the exit area of the room.

His hand was really warm and she really got pleasure in holding it.

And she would never tire of it. She was sure of it.

"And why would I do that, Princess?"

Sakura blushed crimson and he chuckled amusedly at her.

Oh, who would have thought that she would appreciate being called a princess? This prom night had changed all her views in life and she was overjoyed that she had attended it.

Now, she would not change back from being a princess because for once, she was overjoyed.

Sakura was starting to like it. Being a girl once again and all.

….And why wouldn't she?...

Haruno Sakura smiled at him sweetly. Sasuke caught her gaze and squeezed her hand tightly.

_When there was a prince who would take care of me?_

**FIN**

-

-

-

This was dedicated to: neon kun: Grabe! Ang haba mo magbigay ng review! And it made me very happy! Hinde ko makita ung kulang eh. Maybe romance? Actually, this fic was already finished when I read your review and this fic contains 15 pages all in all. Hay, kung sakaling mapansin mo ung kulang, tell it to me then I'll revise nalang uki? Nyahahaha! Thank you for the review! It made my day and it made me update all this!

OK!

it'sher – Thank you for reviewing:D

hot-ninja-babe – Thank you to you too! I updated already! I hope this made you happy!

angrie – Thank you:D

MYSTERIOUS FANFIC REVIEWER – I like your name! Here's the complete update!

zenbon zakura – I hope I did not disappoint you about this story! Thank you for reading and reviewing by the way!

Thank you all for the support and reading this story!

Do leave a review, it will make me very happy! I hope this story was able to make you happy too. :D Uhm, sequel?

Review! (_mutters to self _I still need to update A Change of Heart 2 and Can't Become… I should update them soon) Don't worry, there's plenty of time since it was still my vacation, ne?

So, review!

_Annie_


End file.
